What if?
by J.L.Rosenqueen
Summary: R&R please...its just the new girl re-posted...no flames....
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: ok I might only write this one part if I don't get any reviews so this might be a one time only

Disclaimer: Ya know it Ya hate it

The New Girl

By: J.L.Rosenqueen

Jessica Houghton rolled over and slapped her palm on top of her alarm clock and sighed wearily. "6:00 time to get up!" her alarm clock rang at her happily. Today was the first day she started at a new school, in a new country! She rolled over to face her bedroom window as she sighed and greeted England's morning sun. Jessica rolled on her back and blinked at the ceiling. 

"Jessie honey! Time to get up"" Her mother said warmly as she rapped silently on the door.

"I'm up mom!" Jess said as she got up and made her bed. Jess rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled open her big wardrobe. Inside were a set of black robes. She looked at them funny then remembered that she was starting a "different" school, a magic school. She pulled them out and placed them in her open trunk that was already full of her spell books and potion kits. Jess looked to her dresser and stared in the mirror. Jessica was 15 years old and she had long shoulder length brown hair and fabulous green eyes (the only part she liked about herself). She wasn't pretty like a supermodel, but she had her own natural beauty which was hard to come by with most girls her age. She grabbed her hairbrush and stroked it through her hair. She tossed the brush into her trunk when she was done. She picked up a longish wooden stick and almost forgot what it was. Her wand! The part she was looking most forward to! She put that in her purse and threw it on the bed. She pulled on her favorite outfit: A white blouse and a pair of very dark blue jeans. She strung her belt through the loops and put on her silver hoop earrings. She grabbed her rings and her watch. Finally she slung her purse over her shoulder and pulled on a pair of socks and headed downstairs. 

"Morning mom! Morning Dad!" Jessica said in her usual chipper morning mood. She kissed her father and hugged her mother. Where's Lissy?" She asked her father who was hidden behind the newspaper.

"Still sleeping, She has to get up later than you." He said in his morning voice. He put the paper down and smiled warmly at her. Her father was joining a new job at some sort of ministry and that's how he got Jess into her magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I wonder why she would rather go to a regular secondary school then Hogwarts" He added, chuckling. Jess smiled. Her sister Lissy was 2 years younger then her, making her 13. She was one of those I-need-popularity-and-I-can't-risk-being-abnormal types. Lissy looked very different then Jessica indeed! Lissy had long back length blonde hair and pool blue eyes. Lissy always liked being with friends and she hated any kind of school. While Jess loved school and was a little anti-social. Jessica was a genius and Lissy well… was not. Jessica loved any kind of things were you could fix things electronically and she loved the computer. While Lissy hated to bother herself with that incase of breaking a nail and only used the computer to chat. Even though they were different they got along perfectly. Jessica just finished her orange juice and toast when her sister sauntered into the room, smiling.

"Good morning everyone" Lissy said in her usual superstar voice. Jessica smiled.

"Morning Lis!" she replied back at her. Just then a look of worry crossed Jess's face. "What if I don't make any friends? " Jessica thought "What if i'm not smart enough to make it in there? What if when they sort me couldn't be sorted! I'll just be sent on the train back home!" 

"Well we don't want to be late Honey" Her mother, Michelle said nodding towards her father, Don. He nodded and went to go get her trunk. When he came back downstairs he had something behind his back. Jessica smiled. Her father brought out a Large gold cage and inside was a big tawny brown owl, hooting softly.

"awwwww! He's so cute!" She said cooing into the cage. The owl clicked back at her happily." I think ill name him Mickey" Jessica smiled happily as she took the cage and put it on top of her trunk. All of the sudden a few sniffles were heard in the kitchen. Her mother and her sister were crying. 

"I can't believe I wont get to see you until Christmas!" Her sister and mother wailed hugging her.

"Its ok! I'll send you lots of owl's!" She said trying to shake them off. They blinked at her. "I mean letters" They smiled understanding. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Jess! We'll be late!" He said, Steering her out of the kitchen into the car. Lissy and her mother followed. 

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" Jess yelled from the car window. "I'll see you at Christmas" She added after he father was finished loading the trunk. Jessica smiled, somehow she knew this was going to be one interesting year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly Weasley was hurrying her 3 sons and her daughter out the door. "Harry!" She yelled up the stairs. Just then a boy came tumbling down the stairs pulling his shirt over his head and pushing his glasses onto his face. 

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley" He replied sheepishly. He had slept in and was in a great rush to catch the Hogwarts Express. His things were already packed into the car. He shoved himself into the car between Ron and Fred. He looked back waving at Mrs. Weasley as they pulled out of the drive way and finally moving along the street. He sighed wishing he had more time for breakfast as his stomach rumbled loudly. Ron laughed and Harry laughed along with him. Talking and joking around waiting to get to the London station, Kings Cross. Finally they arrived and pulled out there trunks scraping them to the invisible barrier. They were pretending to lean against the barrier and talk while they slid through and platform 9 ¾ 's materialized in front of them. Harry's and Ron's friend, Hermione was waiting for them. She squealed when she saw them. She ran up top them and hugged them over joyed with excitement .

"Did you hear?" Hermione said happily.

"No but I have a feeling your going to tell us" Ron said jokingly.

"There's a new girl coming this year! She's 15 same as us and she'll be sorted tonight! She's supposed to be some sort of genius! She has a 3.6 grade average! Finally someone worthy to compete against" She said ignoring Ron's comment.

"Is she here yet?" Harry and Ron said together eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what was on the boys minds. She dragged them onto the train into an empty compartment and they started to talk about the new girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessica unloaded her trunk and pulled out her ticket. After kissing her father good-bye she dragged her trunk to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She looked very confused on what to do. Just then a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks came up to her seeing her owl. 

"Hi I'm Lee!" he said to her. She smiled at him. "Looks like your new, huh? Well let me help you with that" He said kindly as he picked up the front end of her trunk and pulled her through the barrier. She stood there in amazement as she saw platform 9 ¾ 's in front of her face. She dropped her end of the trunk and Lee dropped his. 

"Wow!" Jess breathed as she advanced towards Lee. She held out her hand to him. He took it and shook it. "My name is Jessica" she told him. "Nice to meet you" she added.

"I have to go" Lee told her smiling. "I hope we meet again Jess" he replied smiling at her, giving her an appraising look. Jessica picked up her trunk and dragged it to the very last compartment and sat alone thanking god it was empty. She took out her spell book and put Mickey's cage beside her. He had his head under his wing sleeping. 

"I know how you feel" she murmured into the cage, Once again she picked up the spell book an and opened it, tucking her knee's behind the book and pushing her nose towards the page grabbing her reading glasses out of her purse and putting them on. Only her running shoes were visible from in front of the book owing to she was really short. An hour later the compartment door slid open when she was half way through the book. She couldn't hear it since she was so absorbed into the book. 

"Lets find the new girl, shall we boys?" came a drawling voice from the door. Jessica peered meekly over the book. She saw a pale boy with sandy blonde hair and two larger stalkier boys on each side of him. He looked at her feet and tapped on the book. "Hey anyone home?" he said to her. He chuckled slightly and his cronies guffawed stupidly. She sighed and put her book down on her lap removing her glasses as her green eyes flashed embarrassedly. The boy and his cronies looked in shock at her. For some reason they thought she was pretty. 

"Can I help you?" Jessica said the red tinge fading from her cheeks. She smiled at them.

" ummm yes" the pale boy said as he wiped a sweaty palm on his robes and offering to her." My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said. She almost laughed out loud. She offered her hand to him and he took it and kissed it. " I didn't catch your name" He said looking into her eyes. Jessica removed her hand from his and said with a little bite in her voice "that's because I didn't throw it". Malfoy smiled, thinking she was playing hard to get. He grabbed his wand and held it behind his back muttering a few words. He brought his hand back and extended it towards her a blood red rose in it. 

" I hope to see you in Slytherin" he said coyly. He and his friends retreated and she picked up the rose and smelled it. She placed it onto the table and put her glasses back on shaking her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a while Hermione got bored of listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch so she decided she would make a stab at different conversation.

"hey what do you say we go and find the new girl?" Hermione said to them. Just as Harry was about to agree a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"We will be arriving shortly please leave your trunks and animals on the train and change into your robes." Everything was a hustle and bustle but finally they arrived at the train station.

"Firs' years o'er here" Called a big man. Hermione, Ron and Harry separated from the others and grabbed a carriage. Jessica walked up to the man looking kind of scared. She pulled the hem of his coat and said "excuse me." The giant man turned around and faced her. " hullo you must be Jessiker Houghton! The new 5th year" he said with a friendly smile.

"Yes I am...I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Jessica said stumbling over her words.

"Me? I am Rubes Hagrid! Groundskeeper at Hogwarts" He replied. "Get in the boat" he said helping her into the boat. After a chilly ride across the lake they came to a giant door. Hagrid knocked three times. A prim looking witch answered it. 

"Here are the firs' years, Professor and miss Houghton." He said ushering the first years into an alphabetical line. "Hello future students of Hogwarts, My name is Professor McGonagall I am the transfiguration teacher, Head of the Gryffindor House and Vice Headmistress of this school." Some kids stared at her in awe "Miss Houghton" said McGonagall . "please stay at the end of the line"

Jessica nodded and went to the back. Soon they were lined up in front of the head table. The line was so long Jessica was right in the corner in the shadows. Finally after sorting all the first years Professor Dumbledore (the headmaster of the school) stood up. The students babble was cut short.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts new students. This year we are very fortunate to have a very special student" he said pausing " Transferred all the way from Ontario Canada. She is in 5th year and will be sorted tonight. She is very intelligent and some may learn from her" Dumbledore glanced over down the row of Weasley's and Harry. "She has a 3.6 grade average in normal studies as in muggle subjects and I hope she will have the same here" he said pausing again to chuckle" Maybe next year she will be teaching, but anyways enough about her would you please bring her out, Houghton Jessica." Dumbledore said clapping along with everyone else. Jessica took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Everyone stopped clapping and stared at her.. 

"I wonder why everyone keeps stopping and looking at me like I'm some kind of goddess" Jessica thought. She walked up to a three legged stool and sat on it placing the hat on her head, 

"hmm you are a tricky one. You have qualities for each house my! This is interesting… lets see you should be a RAVEN-" whispered the hat in her ear. Everyone at the Ravneclaw table went wild then stopped, looking at the hat. "No no she should be a Slyth-" the same thing happened again like the Ravenclaws. "Wait wait she should be a… Huffle-" Again one of the tables went wild then stopped. "Yes! She should be a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed a full name. Jessica removed the hat and placed it onto the stool. She took a seat at the end of the table and kept her head down through the whole dinner. Finally when she had finished her dinner and everyone else went to bed, Jessica stayed behind. She trotted out behind them quietly hearing the occasional "Did you see the new girl?" and " I can't believe that she's a MUGGLE!" Jessica followed Lee who was talking to her about Quidditch. When he was done he looked up at her and said "Which is your Quidditch team?" 

"I'm sorry Lee…I don't know what Quidditch is" She replied sheepishly. He looked horrified and was off telling her about everything you would need to know about Quidditch. Finally they reached the portrait. "Ummm Lee where's our dormitories?"

She asked again shyly. 

"Blimey I forgot how little you know!" He replied at her. "You see this is our portrait!" He pointed at a fat lady in a pink silk dress " You say the password and she opens up watch" He added. "Toadstools" he said to the fat lady. She opened up and emitted him and her into the common room. Jessica smiled as she said goodnight and thank you to Lee and went to the girls dorms. She found her stuff, still keeping her head down. After she had changed into her pajama's, she turned to her night stand and saw a shiny badge that had a "P" on it and a note. She picked it up and read the note. It read

"_Dear miss Houghton: I have heard of your great achievements and I'm awarding you to be a prefect right away. I know you will fit right in and here is a list of your other prefect classmates in your house:_

  1. Hermione Granger
  2. Harry Potter 
  3. Ronald Weasley 
  4. Semus Finnagin
  5. Lavender Brown

Please feel free to ask them any questions you may have. Welcome to Hogwarts.

-Professor Dumbledore

Jessica smiled at the letter as she put the badge down. Beside her were two girls talking.

"Well Lavender we really have to work more on our studies now that were prefects and all.." The girl said.

"I know Hermione…but what about the new girl?" Lavender replied. Jessica looked back down. The girls got up and approached her. 

"Hello, Jessica I'm Hermione and this is Lavender" Hermione said nicely. Jessica looked up and smiled

"You can call me Jess if you want to" She blushed a little. " I'm…I'm a prefect also and I was wondering what subjects would be best to take?" Jessica added slowly.

"well you have your basics then you can chose between Arithmacy or Divination" Lavender said. 

"I like Arithmacy but I think ill go for Divination you know like a new challenge" Jessica said eagerly. She yawned after a while of talking to Hermione and Lavender. 

"We'll introduce you to the rest of the Gryffindor's tomorrow." Lavender said. Then she added " You don't have a boyfriend do you?" Jessica blushed a little "No…I'm not good enough for the boys back at home" Jessica said a little sadly. Hermione looked her up and down and muttered a little something and 3 tiny figures of boys appeared by her on the bed. Jessica looked shocked. Lavender picked up a boy with sandy blonde hair "This is Semus Finnagin" she said tilting him into Jessica's hand. She put a thermometer in her other hand. Then almost instantly she took the thermometer out of her hand and inspected it. 

"hmmm 56% not bad but we could do better" Lavender said. She clicked her fingers and he disappeared. Hermione picked up a boy with freckles and red hair. She tilted him into her hand and thermometer in the other again. Once again they took it out of her hand and looked at it. This time the thermometer read 85% 

"Wow you and Ron must have something in common, but I still think we could do better" Hermione said as she plucked the boy out of her hand and made him disappear. Lavender picked up the last boy, he had jet black hair and a weird looking scar on his head. Lavender tilted him into her hand a put the thermometer in her other hand. All of the sudden the thermometer broke! Jessica spluttered 

"What…What happened?" She said wiping the stuff off of her face. Lavender and Hermione was smiling broadly. 

"Jessica my dear we have found your perfect match!" Lavender said as she high fived Hermione. 

"What are you talking about?? And what was that you just did?" she inquired to the girls.

"Lavender and I are the Gryffindor matchmakers" Hermione said grinning. 

"Oh no! You are not setting me up" Jessica said as she tucked herself under the blankets and turned off the lights. Hermione an Lavender did the same.

"Oh yes we are Jess…it's fate" mumbled Lavender. Jessica rolled her eyes and mumbled back "Whatever"

By: J.L.Rosenqueen 

Look for the next part called "The first day"!!


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

By: J.L.Rosenqueen

Jessica rolled on her side to meet her alarm clock, it read 5:30. She sighed after waking up from a really good dream she couldn't quite remember. She sat up and closed her eyes and stretched. Jessica's eyes snapped open as she looked around. "What's going on? This isn't my room! These aren't my covers!" She thought and then it came back to her. She was at Hogwarts and first lesson's were in 3 and ½ hours! Jessica got out of bed and made it. She looked at all the other sleeping girls around her and chuckled. Jessica loved getting up early in the morning. She walked into the bathroom and turned on one of the numerous showers. She removed her nightgown and stepped in. After her long hot shower she stepped out and glanced at the clock. "6:00" it read. Jessica smiled again. She went into the dorm room and pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt. Then she pulled her robes over her head. Brushing her hair and pulling it up into a messy bun. Finally she slipped on her last piece of jewelry ( a locket with one side empty and the other side had a picture of her family in it.) she picked up her book bag and wand and headed down to the common room. She looked at her watch "8:00" it chimed at her. She was about to leave when a huge spider dropped down from the ceiling on a fine thread. She screamed really loudly and a couple of boys half dressed ran down the stairs and Hermione peered out from the girls dorms. She reconised the boys from the "match maker" test last night. One was the red headed boy and the other one was oh no! The boy with the scar!

"What's going on?" the red head boy asked. Jessica pointed to the spider. She was wrong it wasn't a spider! It was a tarantula! 

"Sp…sp...spider" Jessica managed to get out due to her fear of it and embarrassment.

"SPIDER?! WHERE?" Screamed the red headed boy hiding behind the other boy. 

" SHHH! Ron!! Calm down!" The other boy said trying to pull him from behind. The boy walked over to the spider and plucked it off of the wall "hmmm its Lee's tarantula" He said waving in front of Ron's face. Ron screamed and tripped backwards onto what looked like a moving ginger colored cushion. 

"ARRRGGG! Crookshanks!" Ron yelled at it as it slashed his arms and cheek. The cat scurried up to the girls dorms still hissing and spitting. Jessica bent over and helped him up, Smiling at him. Ron's face went really slack as he smiled dopily and blushed redder that his hair. 

"So you must be the new girl" Ron said with an appraising smile.

"And I'm Harry" Said the other boy holding out his hand to shake hers. 

Jessica mumbled as she put her hands behind her back and her head down" I know who you are. Your Harry Potter. You defeated the Dark Lord. But I really don't understand why people call him that why don't they just say his real name…Voldemort is it?!" Ron looked horrified as he did when he saw the spider.

" What did you just say?" He hissed at her. Jessica took a step back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or any-" She was beginning to say but Harry cut her off. 

"It's ok…don't worry about it" He said throwing Ron a nasty look. Jessica blushed and looked down. 

"I… really got to go ill be late for breakfast" Jessica mumbled then she turned on her heel and walked out of the portrait hole. Finally she reached the Great Hall. She slipped inside and went to the end of the table. Lee sat beside her. Jessica stuck her fork into her eggs and popped some into her mouth. Lee looked curiously at her plate. 

"Why aren't you eating any sausages or bacon or anything couldn't you find them?" He asked her pointing to them. 

"No I'm a vegetarian." Jessica replied simply. Lee looked at her like she was nuts and piled a lot of meat onto his plate. Jessica finished and looked at her digital watch. ""8:50" it beeped at her. She rolled her eyes and dove into her neatly organized book bag and pulled out her schedule. "Double Potions" She read aloud "Then Defense against the dark arts" 

"DAMN!" Someone cursed from behind her. She whirled around. There was Ron and Harry. She blushed furiously. She lowered her head and stared at the floor.

" I meant we have potions with the most meanest foulest rottenest potions master in the wizarding world, Professor Snape. He favor's his house and always try's to get points off of Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh well…I'll see you there then." Jessica departed quickly then reached the dingy dungeons. She walked in and took out her cauldron and the ingredients listed on the blackboard. She sat quietly waiting for instructions from the teacher who had just noticed her when the bell rang. Students started to file into the dungeon. Harry and Ron were last and dueing to this, Harry and Ron had to split up. So Ron went with Hermione and just her luck, Harry sat with her. As Snape finished taking the register he glanced over to her table. 

"Ah…our other celebrity. And would you look at this. Be careful they might make a fan club" He said nastily. Jessica and Harry went red. "Well lets see how smart you are" Snape added. 

"What is a hagglestone?" Snape said staring at her, so was everyone else.

"It cure's you from being frozen" Jessica replied simply. Snape and the rest of the class looked at her in awe.

"How about what do you get when you mix Ashroot with powder of Wormwood?" He said sneering at her inching closer.

"It makes a potion that will free you from all discomfort of burns" Jessica said as though she had swallowed the textbook. Snape looked sourly at her and said a few words under his breath and started the lesson. Jessica flushed as people started to smile at her and laugh at Snape. After a while they had to start partner work. Jess's hands were shaking nervously as she measured some crushed dragon scales into a measuring cup. She handed it to Harry and he dumped it into the cauldron. Jessica was abut to ask him to pass her the brass scales but she felt a pair of eyes drilling into the back of her neck. She looked up and turned her head slightly to look who it was. Jessica groaned as she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her from behind. He saw her and smiled she gave him a little smile back. She turned back and groaned again. 

"what's up?" Harry muttered to her as she handed him the pestle and bowl. 

"Draco Malfoy… do you know him?" She asked him as he handed her the mulched up caterpillars. She dumped them into the cauldron. 

"Do I? He's like the biggest jerk I've ever seen!" Harry exclaimed grabbing for the knife. Jessica chopped on the willow branches nervously her hands still shaking.

"I think he likes me or something." She muttered. Harry snorted with laughter. Jessica felt an angry surge rush to her face. She actually looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. When their gazes locked Jessica felt a electric shock run down her spine.

" Are you trying to imply that I'm ugly or not worthy or something" She said as she cocked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head

"No that's not what I meant" He said earnestly. Jessica smiled a little and shook her head and returned to her work. At the end of the lesson Snape told them something.

"What you just made was a different form of Vertiserum. The truth elixir. We'll be testing it out on people in 15 minutes so wash up and go back to your stations." He said oilily. Jessica and Harry cleaned up hurriedly and went back to their cauldron. Once they waited for Snape to come around and test them, he of course tested them last. 

"Now who will take the potion?" Snape said while all of the class was sitting down watching the two of them.

"I will" Jessica said bravely. Snapped nodded and Jessica took a tiny beaker and scooped up some of the clearish blue liquid. She tilted it to her mouth and drank it. Her face went slack and Snape started the questioning. 

"Can you hear me?" asked Snape.

"Yes" replied Jessica

"What is your favorite color?" 

"Emerald green"

"Are you pureblood?"

"No"

"When is your birthday?"

"May 9th 1986"

"Are you a girl"

"Yes"

"Do you like any boys?"

"Sort of"

"Who?"

"Professor you are not at authority to ask that to me" 

Snape looked very confused. He gave her some of a black liquid and she returned back to normal state as the bell rang. Jessica cleaned up her stuff and placed it back into her book bag. She went to go find Hermione and Lavender. Finally she found them and walked beside Hermione. 

"What happened?" She inquired to her.

"ah nothing to worry about he just asked you your birthday, gender, favorite color, If you could hear him, if you're a pureblood and oh yeah if you liked anyone." Hermione finished with a small smile. Just as Jessica was about to open her to protest a large bang came from the corridor behind them. Jessica bristled and went to go check it out. Just as she rounded the corner Malfoy and Ron had their wands out pointing at each other. Jessica stood there wide-eyed as Malfoy just sent a snake out of his wand. It looked really viscous and was rearing on Ron. And it looked like Malfoy couldn't control it.

"STOP IT" Jessica yelled at the snake. Miraculously, it stopped and looked at her. Jessica sweeped it away with her wand and bent over Ron who had fainted.

"I cant believe you're a parseltounge!" Malfoy exclaimed at her. 

"excuse me?! A what?" She said looking at him her eyes flashing. 

"A parseltounge you know a person who could talk to snakes the only one in Hogwarts that can do that is potter!" Malfoy stood there in awe, babbling. 

"Malfoy…Just go to class" Jessica said turning her head back to Ron who was lying sprawled on the floor. She took Ron's pulse and looked at him. 

"oh god! I hope I wont have to… no he's fainted." Jessica told herself. She ran her fingers over his forehead and muttered a few words and he was back to normal. 

"Ron!" Jessica smiled.

"huh?" he said getting up

"were late for class" Jessica remembered. "Defense against the dark arts" Jessica told him.

Ron groaned. "I wonder who It is this year?" 

"huh?" Jessica said looking at him

"well there's a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher each year. The job is like cursed or something."

"whoa" Jessica replied. Finally they reached the room. They stepped in and saw only the Gryffindor's looking at them. They took a seat and waited for the teacher. After about 10 minutes the class broke out in babbles. The door creaked open and a man stepped into the room. Everyone gasped, except Jessica. 

Harry was staring at him in awe. Ron was staring at Harry and the man in awe, so was Hermione. 

"Hello everyone! I am your new professor!" Said the man as he chuckled at the expressions. He turned around and wrote his name on the board. "Sirius Black" he wrote. Everyone except Jessica gasped again.

"If you have any questions to ask me please feel free to do so now" He said politely. Several student's hands shot up in the air, Including Jessica's. First he nodded to Harry's hand.

"ummm…Professor could you tell us how you got out of Azkaban" He asked.

"they cleared my name and now I'm living in the wizarding world" Black replied "And Mr. Potter please see me after class" he added. Harry nodded and somewhat smiled. He nodded to Jessica's hand this time.

"Excuse me professor, but I don't know who you are, why is half the class is in peril and what is Azkaban?" Jessica said looking at him not showing any fear.

"Miss Houghton, I believe, please see me after class also" He said to her. Jessica flushed deep red as he turned around and started the lesson. When the bell rang everyone hurried out while Jessica and Harry collected their things and walked up to the professor's desk. 

"Miss Houghton I think ill start with your questions first" he said nicely. "Firstly I am Sirius Black, Hogwarts professor, Legal guardian of Harry and a ex-mass murder, or so they thought" he finished with a chuckle. "But I would like to know a little about you miss Houghton, What is your grade average?"

"3.6" Jessica replied 

"hmmm I see" He said surveying her. "alright then Harry your question," He said smiling and turning to Harry " I got out by Wormtail, he came in and turned himself in and I got out, simple as that" he said "And now that I'm released and I have a house…if you still would like to…well…move in" He added trailing off. Harry grinned.

"OF course anything to escape the horrible muggles! I hate muggles they don't even understand magic!" Harry said. All of the sudden Jessica had tears in her eyes and turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her angrily. Jessica felt a surge of hot tears wave over her face as she headed up to the Gryffindor dorms. Finally she reached the portrait and bustled upstairs. When she got to her bedroom, she dropped her stuff on the floor beside her trunk and threw herself onto the bed. She laid face down on the bed sobbing into the pillow for half an hour, finally she rolled onto her back pulling her silver locket out of her shirt and opening it to look at it. She stared at her family picture for a long time.

"I knew I couldn't do it, I knew everyone would hate me" She murmured at the locket. She sighed heavily and closed it, slipping back into her shirt. She got off the bed and opened her trunk and pulled out her schedule. "Care for magical creatures and Herbology" She read aloud. She packed up her books and headed down to find Hermione and Lavender. 

"Hey guys where's Care for Magical Creatures?" Jessica said a little excited. Jessica loved animals and anything to do with animals. 

"Were about to go why don't you come with us?" Someone said from behind her. She turned around to see Harry and Ron standing there. Harry's eyes were looking down but Ron was smiling at her.

"Thanks Ron! I really got to get used were the classes are" She said smiling at Ron, only Ron. "I'll see you later guys" She said over her shoulder at Hermione and Lavender who were just finishing their lunch. Jessica and Ron were laughing and joking around but Harry still not saying anything. When they reached the notice board, Jessica stopped to look at it. 

"Quidditch tryout's this weekend, See your captain for your house" Jessica read out loud. "Who's the captain, Ron?" she inquired to him.

"ummm I think this year its…umm I don't know" Ron said.

"Me" Harry said quietly.

"Oh I think I might try out for…ummm seeker maybe" Jessica said. 

"That's my position" Harry said hotly.

"So! That doesn't mean I cant be reserve seeker or maybe I'll even be better than you" Jessica said challenging him on. Harry said nothing more. Jessica continued to stare at the board for a while "Hey! There's a dance this weekend" She added to them. They didn't reply to this so Jessica just continued to walk out to a cabin just off the grounds near a forest.

"Hello! Got something interesting today" Hagrid said brightly. All of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's followed him around to the paddock. There, standing chewing grass were unicorns except they were light blue and pink and they had angel wings. They looked up from their grass and looked politely puzzled as they blinked their gold colored eyes. 

"Pinto's!" Hagrid said happily as he saw the Slytherin's round the corner. "Know that we're all here open your books, The Monster Book, to page 143." He added patting one of the pinto's. Jessica took out her book and it fluttered madly at her biting her fingers. She whimpered as she took one foot stood up and placed it onto the book.

"Umm Hagrid?" Jessica said as he stride over to her. "I've never had a Care for Magical Creatures lesson before and umm this might sound weird but, the book just bit me" She said holding up her finger to show him. 

"Ah ok well you calm your book like this" He said, running his finger down the side of the book. "And about your finger, put this on" He added, tossing her a magical band aid. Most of the Slytherin's were laughing at her. She blushed and sat alone at the back of the crowd, taking notes on the Pinto's

"The blue Pinto's are boys while the pink are girls" Jessica said after Hagrid picked her to answer a question.

"Very good, your almost as smart as Hermione" Hagrid said beaming down at her as she flushed and Hermione frowned a little. "Would you like to get some hands on experience?" He added as the Slytherin's coughed "Teacher's Pet".

"Sure" she replied, getting up and walking over to the paddock. Hagrid opened the gate, and she walked in meekly. The other's looked at her as they were taking their notes. She walked up to the pink Pinto and patted it between the eyes just below the horn. Jessica smiled as she thought she was doing something right. After the lesson was over, Jessica said good bye t the Pinto's and went to the greenhouse's, and walked in. Again Jessica stayed back, alone while trimming a Beullie Bush. When the loud bells rang to signal the end of the day, Jessica sighed, relived, and gathered up her stuff. As she headed to thecommon room to do her homework. She was the first in there so she pulled up a chair to a small table in the corner by the fire. She pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts and her Potions homework. It took her about 15 minutes to write a foot long essay about moonlyers and about 10 minutes to finish up her questions that she got from Snape. Just as everyone came bustling in from the library, Jessica set down her quill after she signed her name with a flourish in Emerald Green ink. She scanned over her tiny writing and smiled. Soon, everyone was sitting down getting ready to do their homework as Jessica was just leaving. She smiled at a few people as she passed and went to dinner early. When she was done people were just arriving. 

"It seems that I'm a little ahead of schedule today" Jessica giggled to herself. She got up and went to the common room, which was now deserted. She was sitting in a chair reading when she had an idea.

"I don't even have a broom! If I want one for Quidditch then I might as well just ask my parents" She thought pulling out a flute and blowing into it making a owlish sound. A few minutes later Mickey swooped into the room and perched on the back of her chair. Jessica spread her parchment over her book and pulled out her letter ink. She dipped her quill into the pink shimmering ink and scrawled neatly onto the parchment:

__

Dear Mom, Dad and Lis. 

Hi how is everything going? Well I'm having a lot of fun at Hogwarts and I really like it here. And I know Dad, school is supposed to be work not fun. Well I've been thinking I would like to try out for seeker for our houses Quidditch team. Quidditch is the wizarding sport its like basketball on brooms. And speaking of brooms I'm going to need one it doesn't matter what kind I just need one. So could you please send me one ASAP? Quidditch trials are on the weekend so I need it for then. And by the way Dad I hope your happy, I got sorted into Gryffindor just like you wanted. Just send me back you reply with Mickey, he knows were to find me.

Love you lots!!:

Jessie xoxo

Jessica read the letter over and smiled tying it onto Her owls leg. She brought him to the window as he stretched his wings and flew off into the sunset. Jessica sighed and decided to go to bed early. 

"this'll certainly be an interesting year." Jessica thought to her self as she crawled into bed and shut her eyes.

By: J.L.Rosenqueen Watch for the Quidditch trials!


	3. The Quidditch Trials

**The Quidditch Trials**

By: J.L.Rosenqueen

~*A/N*~ sorry bout the wait, guys.

Disclaimer: Ya know it, Ya hate it.

Jessica rolled out of bed early Saturday morning. She yawned and looked into the mirror. She looked at the bleary eyed girl and smoothed down her matted hair with her brush. She went down to the great hall after she had changed into her robes. Harry and Ron was already there. As soon as Jessica sat down a huge parcel came and fell onto her lap. A small note was dropped on top as Mickey flew by sitting on her shoulder and clicking happily. Jessica stared wide-eyed at the parcel as she tore off the note. It read:

__

Dearest Jessie:

Hello from mummy and daddy and Lis! Here is your new broom! It's the latest and most expensive one of all so please, do be careful! I hope you have fun at your little activity!

Much Love:

Mummy, Daddy & Lis xoxo

Jessica rolled her eyes at the note and then carefully tore open the long package. Harry and Ron dropped their forks in disbelief. There, laying in her hands was her very own broomstick. It hummed a little in her hands as she examined the neat tail and rosewood handle. She ran her fingers to the top where it said "Crimson Lightning". She turned it around, and in little white gems was her initials "J.H."

"Crimson Lightning" She murmured at the broom.

"That can't be…is it…no way!" Ron said making his way over to her. 

"Yup it is" Harry said a little jealously as he examined the broom also. "Crimson Lightning" He repeated looking at Ron then to the broom then to Jessica. 

"Its just a broom guys!" Jessica exclaimed at the glassy look in their eyes.

"not just a broom! The broom of the millennium!" Ron said, still looking at the broom, drooling. Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. She checked her watch and said abruptly.

"we better go down to the pitch. I know Ron your keeper, right?" he nodded. "And Harry your captain right?" He nodded also. "So lets go what are you waiting for?" She said grabbing the broom and heading out. The boys followed her reluctantly, wanting to ogle at the broom some more. Jessica stamped out on the pitch and waited for everyone else. As soon as everyone was there. Harry divided them into small groups for which position they're applying for. Finally after a long wait the they had 3 new chasers(Ginny Weasley, Patil Parvati and Lavender Brown). Finally, Harry came up to Jessica who cowered under his small frown.

"Houghton, Jessica" he said in a firm voice "Trying for seeker" He added. Some other people glanced at her funny and gave her weird looks. "since, I am seeker now I will ask Ginny, Ron and Patil to judge for the position" He continued. He handed Ron, Ginny and Patil a clipboard each. Jessica gulped then mounted her broom. Considering she had never flown before she was very nervous. She kicked off the ground at amazing speed as her spirits soared with her broom.

"This feels amazing" she thought to herself, weaving through the post's and doing a couple of loops to let off some stress. People from below her ohed and awed. Ron picked up a huge microphone and said,

"Time to find the snitch" He roared through it. He let a small gold ball go as Harry and Jessica started to search for it. 15 minutes later, Jessica splattered to the ground holding the tiny snitch.

"well done Jess" said Ron, patting her onto the back. She flushed a little red while Harry scoffed in the back. "I think we have a new seeker this year, please welcome to the Gryffindor team, Jessica Hough-" Ron started just as Jessica stopped him shaking her head.

"I cant take this away! No, I would be more happier if Harry stayed as main seeker and I just would be there if you needed me!" Jessica said pulling the people off of her, who was hugging her. Harry looked at her in disbelief. She grinned at him mouthing the words "one for one". She turned around and grabbed some scarlet Quidditch robes and sat in the bleachers as everyone groaned and started practice. After practice everyone pulled off their muddy robes and threw them into a laundry bin. Jessica folded her's and walked back up to the castle. Just then, Harry spotted her and ran up to where she was standing looking at the muddy lake. 

"Why…did…you…do…that?" He panted as she started to walk up to the castle.

"Do what?" Jessica asked innocently.

"That! Back on the pitch" He said a little bit of rage in his tone.

"oh well, I knew you loved Quidditch and I couldn't take your 'athletic challenges' away from you" She replied a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. Harry looked confused and said no more, so Jessica changed the subject.

"so who are you going with to the dance?" She inquired to him.

"oh that I'm just about to go ask the person I wanted to go with" He said gazing at her.

"who would that be?" Jessica asked, tracing a little tinge of hope in her voice.

"Ginny" He said, looking down on the floor blushing. Jessica's heart plummeted to her stomach and felt really sick.

"oh, I see" Jessica said, nodding knowingly.

"I better go ask her" he said quietly. He turned around and walking back towards Ginny. Jessica screwed up her feelings and pushed them down into the pit of her stomach. 

"Who cares! That arrogant jerk. He didn't even thank me. Oh I hate him so much!" Jessica though, as her anger blazed in her mind. She ran up to the Gryffindor common room and went back up to the dorms, still very angry. She threw her broom on the bed and notice another small parcel sitting on the bed. She looked curiously at and opened it, carefully. Out slid a set of dress robes. They were a brilliant metallic silver. She picked them up and unfolded the sleeves. A small note fell out of the right sleeve. She bent over and picked it up. She opened it up and it read:

__

Dear Princess:

Your new designer robes just came in. I hope you like them. I also added a few small accessories for them and for your broom.

Love: Daddy xoxo

Jessica picked up the 2nd package and unwrapped it. It contained a small leather pouch. _Broom Servicing Kit gold edition _it said in scrawly letters across the soft black leather. She opened the gold colored zipper and poked inside. It had a large container of Polishing Cream, a Clip on Compass, a pair of tail trimmers, a guide to broom care, a small alarm which you insert in the handle and a little palm controller, a velvet case to hold your broom in and a silver clip to clip the servicing kit to the broom. Jessica was amazed at all this but then found the other small package. 

"The accessories" she thought, as she opened it.

Inside was a pair of silver strappy silver suede high heels, a diamond drop choker, a few bangles, some make up (from lissy), some body jewelry and a small silver tiara. Jessica checked her watch and sighed.

"Might as well get ready for the dance now" She said as she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. It was Hermione and Lavender. They sat on either side of her.

"tough break" Lavender said.

"yeah that really sucks, but you'll get over it" Hermione said, reassuringly.

" whoa, whoa, whoa you're the ones who wanted me to get set up with him!" Jessica said standing up.

"uh yeah, sorry" Lavender said.

"where going to get ready now, do you need some help with something?" Hermione offered, changing the subject.

"Yeah I need some help with my hair. I wanted to do it in a curly up do. I've seen my sister do it before. Here's a pict-" Jessica said showing them a picture of her little sister. But she dropped it and jumped on the bed.

"What's a matter?" Hermione asked, trying to pull her down from the bed.

"the…the…the picture! Its moving!" Jessica stuttered. 

"so what's wrong with th- oh yeah! your muggle born! I forgot sorry" Lavender said, shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"The picture's in the wizarding world move" Explained Hermione.

"ok. What ever you say. But that's the way I want my hair" she said pointing to the picture and coming off the bed. 

"ok ill get changed, then I'm putting on my make up then, you can do my hair" Jessica said, picking up her robes and make up. 

"ok" said Hermione and lavender in unison. They left and Jessica examined her robes more carefully. As she looked at them more, the more she liked them. They where long down to her ankles and it had a plunging v-neck. She liked the way the long arms cut off right at her wrists. She sighed happily as she pulled them on. After she put them on she studied herself in the long mirror in the corner of the room. 

"not bad" she said to herself, as she twirled in the mirror. She smiled and walked over to the dresser with the mirror and chair. She sat down on the small chair and looked in the mirror. She grabbed the make up first and applied the shimmery silvery-white eye shadow and smoothed it over her eyes lids. Next she took her white eye liner and traced her eyes. Jessica grabbed the body jewelry (which was shaped like a star) and she applied it right below her neck. She clipped on her matching diamond earrings then she grabbed a tiny silver purse and threw a tiny brush in it and the eye liner, eye shadow, cover up (which she had already used) and put on some clear very wet looking shinny lip gloss. Just as she put the lip gloss in the purse Hermione and lavender bustled into the room.

"ready for us to do yo-?" Hermione said picking up a can of hairspray, a bottle of gel, a round brush and a curling iron. Lavender and Hermione looked at Jessica in surprise. Jessica stood up and smiled uncertainly.

"Is it ok?" Jessica asked slowly turning around.

"yeah you look awesome" Hermione said.

"awesome" echoed lavender.

"you guys look great too!" She said smiling. "I'm ready for my hair now " She added sitting back down, crossing her legs and facing the mirror. 

"right, her we go" Lavender said as though she was about to tackle 7 football players. A half hour later, Jessica was twirling one of her curly bangs around her finger, smiling broadly into the mirror. 

"You guys are miracle workers!" Jessica exclaimed running her silver fingernails over the top.

"And for the finishing touch…" Hermione said as she picked up the silver tiara, sliding it in front of the curly bun at the top of her head. Jessica smiled and stood up, thanking them over and over again. She slid on her high heels and a silver ring with wave's on it.

"lets go" Jessica said linking arms with them walking down the stairs. They stopped. "what's a matter?" Jessica said as they looked uncertainly at her.

"we have dates" Hermione and Lavender said together. 

"oh ok ill see ya down there then" Jessica said to their retreating backs. She sighed as she pulled out her book out and began to read

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I feel bad" Lavender said as she sat down at the table beside Dean (her date).

"I know me too" Hermione said, with Ron following her.

"Who? Jess?" Ginny said.

"why?" said Harry, who was beside Ginny.

"' cause she's sitting up alone in Gryffindor tower, dateless and doing her homework!" Hermione and Lavender said, exploding at Harry.

"jeez just asking" Harry said, looking nervous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessica threw her book down and got up off the bed.

"this is stupid, what are you afraid off?" she told herself. A small nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her "_he's not yours! Get over it!"_

"I know" she told the voice "And leave me alone" Jessica went down the steps and out towards the great hall. She stepped inside and weaved through the dancing couples. Finally she found Hermione and Lavender. As she made her way over to the table she could hear little snippets of conversations like "who's that girl" and "Does she go to this school?". 

"Hey guys" Jessica said to everyone but Harry.

"hey another new girl!" Ron said, looking wide eyed at Jessica. She took a chair between Harry and Ron

"nope just the same one" Jessica said smiling. Ron and Harry stared at her, along with a bunch of other boys. "you know its really rude to stare" Jessica said, blushing. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief, as though they were looking at a brand new broomstick they were giving out of free. 

"I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want?" Jessica said.

"how 'bout I get them and you can…dance with Ron" Hermione said as another fast song came on. Jessica and run flushed deep red. 

"well lets go" said Ron, standing up.

"ok" Jessica shrugged, following him onto the floor. Lee was 

Dj-ing and he had put on Jessica's favorite song "you can do it" by ice cube and ms. Toi. After the dance, Jessica was starting to enjoy herself a little more. When Jessica and Ron returned to the table a slow song started up. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Dean got up to dance. Which left Jessica much alone. As they were dancing; Jessica drummed her long fingernails on the wood table. She sighed as another slow song came on. She got up and went to leave, but someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Malfoy, grinning broadly. 

"please go away, please go away" Jessica thought as she put a fake smile on her face.

"hi…" Jessica said, trying not to scream.

"would you like to dance?" Malfoy asked.

Jessica sighed and smoothed down her robes "why not."

After a rather unenjoyable dance we pulled her out in the hall.

"what are you doing?" Jessica asked as he smiled evilly. He moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers. She stood there wide eyed as he moved away. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jessica screamed at him.

"I like you and you'll be mine" Malfoy said coyly.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him again. She turned away and went to leave. He grabbed her wrist and brought her close to him so he could look her in the yes. 

"oh is that it?" He said seeing Harry and Ron round the corner coming to see what the commotion was. 

"I saw you mooning over Potter" he said twisting her wrist.

"Let go of me or I'll break your nose" She hissed at him. The boys froze and stood there rooted to the spot.

"she wouldn't" Ron said whispering to Harry

"she couldn't" he replied back. Malfoy tightened his grip.

"let go I will hurt you" she said threateningly.

"no" he said moving closer to her trying to kiss her. It happened in a flash. Jessica brought her free hand up and pushed the heel of her hand up Malfoy's nose. He let go of her as if she were a hot coal. He was laying on the ground grabbing his bloody nose. Harry and Ron looked at her in awe.

"she did" Harry said.

"good one, jess!" Ron said grinning form ear to ear. 

"ugh what a waste of my time" she said, as she stepped over Malfoy who was rolling on the ground, crying.

"I'm going back to the dance" Jessica said as she breezed passed the boys who were still in awe. She went back to the table and told everyone what had happened. They all were doubled up in laughter.

"but.." she said over the commotion. "but I had a good reason to do it too" She continued.

"what's that?" Dean asked. 

"he" she shuddered "kissed me" she ended in a grossed out face as Harry and Ron made their way over.

"ewwww he did?" Ron said in a disgusted face, as though he was referring to a spider. 

"yeah he did" she grimaced and cursed him under her breath.

Just then, Neville came over and asked Ginny to dance. She looked at Harry, who nodded and she accepted to dance with him. Hermione and Ron went off to dance along with Lavender and Dean. Jessica and Harry were alone at the table.

"oh god" Jessica thought.

"oh god" Harry thought.

"so how about that Quidditch practice" said Harry trying not to make eye contact. _" damn, why does she have to smell so good?"_

"yeah you were pretty good" she replied _"god, he looks good"_

"sooo do you want to… umm...you know...go.." he stuttered, pushing up his glasses.

"dance?" Jessica asked.

"yeah that's it" he said standing up.

"I guess so" Jessica said standing up too. They found a spot in the middle of the floor and started to dance… closely. 

"Ron look!" Hermione said in his ear "Harry's dancing with Jess" she exclaimed.

"yeah I'm not surprised" he said.

"why?" Hermione asked

"oh she's really nice and she's a good dancer and she's just got that sort of type that is perfect to hold." He said. Hermione wasn't listening she was too busy looking at Harry and Jessica.

Harry took a deep breath and gave a small sigh on the inside. "_she smells REALLY good" _he thought.

Jessica shifted slightly. Her arms slid a little down his shoulders. "_man, you cant tell but he is pretty built"_ She thought to herself as she also wondered why her mind was acting like this. When the song ended they parted without looking at each other. Jessica caught up with Hermione and Lavender and Harry caught up with Ron and Dean. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the girls dorms*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jess I saw the was you were looking at him" Hermione said putting away her robes.

"yeah" agreed Lavender. "And I also saw how close you where dancing" she added, grinning slyly.

"I don't think so guys" Jessica said crawling into bed.

"you like him" Hermione and Lavender said together.

"no! I don't!" she replied, turning off the lights

"suuuure you don't" Hermione said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the boys dorms*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry and Jessica sitting in a tree" sang Dean 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" finished Ron.

"shut up you two. Your so immature." Harry said throwing his robes at them. Dean got up and turned off the lights.

"good night Mr. Kissy face" Ron said

"GOOD NIGHT Ron!" Harry yelled back throwing a pillow at him.

By: J.L.Rosenqueen

Watch for "he loves me, he loves me not"


End file.
